Mafia Princess by tufano79
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Isabella Del Cigno é a filha do infame chefe da máfia, Charlie Del Cigno. Ela tem tudo que deseja e é a personificação de princesa da máfia. No entanto, a família está em perigo. Primeiro, pelo Aro Volturi, o chefe da Família Volturi. Em segundo, pelo FBI. Edward Cullen é um Agente Especial escolhido para se infiltrar no Sindicato del Cigno. (Sinopse completa no 1º cap.)
1. Capítulo 1

**MAFIA PRINCESS**

 **Título:** Mafia Princess / Princesa da Máfia

 **Autora:** tufano79

 **Tradutora:** VampiresLoves

 **Shipper:** Bella/Edward

 **Gênero:** Romance/Suspense

 **Sinopse:** Isabella Del Cigno (21) é a filha do infame chefe da máfia, Charlie Del Cigno. Ele é cruel, esperto e letal. O FBI quer colocar um fim nele, mas nunca consegue encontrar evidência suficiente para conectá-lo com vários crimes anteriores. Isabella é simplesmente tão esperta e letal quanto ele, mas vive a vida da elite da máfia - carros rápidos, dinheiro infinito e qualquer coisa que seu coração deseja, exceto a liberdade da tirania de seu pai. Charlie não quer que sua filha única seja assassinada pelo seus arqui-inimigos, os Volturi, então Isabella é rigorosamente guardada.

Edward Cullen (26) é um agente especial no FBI. Ele é escolhido para se infiltrar no Sindicato del Cigno da máfia. Ele trabalha seu caminho pelas posições e é, eventualmente, contratado como o segurança de Bella. Inicialmente, ele não consegue suportar Bella - ele acha que ela é uma vadia irritante, egoísta que pode tudo. Então, ela leva um tiro e Edward sabe que foi escolhido para essa missão por uma razão específica. Sim, ele quer derrubar o Sindicato del Cigno, mas deve salvar Isabella, que tem um segredo…

Como Edward pode cumprir suas obrigações para com o FBI, mas ainda manter a garota?

 **Disclaimer:** _Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à tufano79, a mim só pertence a tradução._

 _All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to tufano79, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh meu Deus, esse vestido é tão adorável, Bella!" gritou minha prima e melhor amiga, Angie. "Você deve mesmo pegá-lo! Você fará Riley morrer com sua gostosura épica!"

"Gostosura épica?" Bufei, ajustando meus seios impressionantes. "Pare de sair com meu primo, Emmett. Ele está assassinando as células do seu cérebro, Angie."

"Que seja," Angie respondeu, acenando a mão de forma desdenhosa. "Você vai comprar? Riley quer tirar isso com os dentes dele."

"Eu cansei de Riley," eu disse friamente. "Ele estava falando com aquela vadia, Renata, a filha de Aro. Eu não preciso de um idiota infiel de 'ex' namorado."

"Riley estava te traindo?"

"Parecia que sim. Papai fez com que Jacob visitasse Riley," eu sorri maliciosamente.

"O que Jacob fez?" Angie cacarejou.

"Riley atualmente não tem nenhum polegar opositor," eu ri.

Ah, a vida da elite da máfia…

Sou a filha de Charlie del Cigno, chefe da máfia do Sindicato del Cigno. Nossa família está comprometida com a máfia desde que o pai do meu pai veio da Itália para cá num barco. Dominic del Cigno trabalhou em sua ascensão pelas posições até que protegia a chefia do sindicato com sua própria vida em 1920. Meu avô, Vito, tornou-se o conselheiro do Don, o chefe da família. Infelizmente, o Don não tinha filhos e Vito del Cigno tornou-se o líder do sindicato em 1952. Em onze anos, meu pai nasceu e era o herdeiro do sindicato del Cigno.

Apesar de toda a propensão para atividades ilegais, éramos uma família italiana-americana unida. Amávamos um ao outro imensamente. Provavelmente demais.

Especialmente eu, Isabella del Cigno, a princesa da máfia.

* * *

 _N/T: Olá! Fanfic nova por aqui… Eu amo essa fanfic, de paixão mesmo, e fico muito grata pela Josie ter me autorizado a traduzi-la! As informações sobre a fic são:_

 _É uma drabble, por isso os capítulos são minúsculos, com 202 capítulos no total;_

 _Os POVs serão alternados a cada 10 capítulos. Então teremos EPOV e BPOV nessa história._

 _A atualização só depende de vocês, já que a cada 10 reviews irei postar um novo capítulo! Se não comentar, só haverá um capítulo por dia mesmo._

 _É isso, espero que gostem da nossa princesa da máfia!_

 _Beijos, Gui._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **BPOV**

Eu sou a _única_ filha de Charlie e Renee del Cigno. Agora, eu digo isso de forma ressentida. Eu pessoalmente acho que meu primo, Emmett é de fato meu irmão. Eu também sei que tenho outros meio-irmãos bastardos. Meu pai pensa com o pau dele. Ele é um mulherengo. Nenhuma mulher atraente é ignorada por Charlie del Cigno. Ele deve fodê-la.

Não que eu o culpe… meu pai é um cara de boa aparência.

Suas maneiras mulherengas aumentaram depois que minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dezoito anos. Eu acho que somente naquele ano, eu ganhei no mínimo dez novos meio-irmãos. _Já ouviu falar de camisinha, papai?_ Agora, minha mãe também não era um anjo, mas pelo menos ela era mais discreta com suas infidelidades. Meu pai apenas fodia por aí abertamente. Eu sabia que meus pais se amavam, mas o relacionamento deles era mais aberto que a maioria. Ok, mais do que qualquer outro relacionamento conhecido existente.

É o suficiente sobre eles. Vamos falar sobre mim.

 _Meu assunto favorito._

Você pode dizer que sou uma garotinha do papai mimada? Isso tem TUDO a ver comigo.

Tenho vinte e um anos. (Yay, posso beber! Legalmente! No entanto, bebo desde os quinze anos.) Estou matriculada numa pequena faculdade de artes liberais, conquistando um diploma inútil devido a insistência do papai. Uma faculdade que está há quinze minutos da mansão na qual eu ainda moro com meu pai. Meus hobbys favoritos incluem fazer compras, gastar dinheiro, ir ao SPA para fazer depilação… _Eu odeio uma buceta peluda! YUCK!_... ler, beber, ir à festas, fumar maconha e foder.

Infelizmente, não posso mais fazer muito disso.

Você quer saber por que? Aro fodedor de mães Volturi. (Sim, ele fodeu minha mãe.) Aro está tentando invadir os negócios do papai. No papel, papai era um dono de boate bem sucedido, possuindo um montão de boates por toda a extensão do Noroeste do Pacífico, de San Francisco a Portland até sua boate mais lucrativa, Twilight, em Seattle. As boates, no entanto, eram uma fachada. A principal máquina de fazer dinheiro para o meu papai eram as vendas de armas, drogas e companhias.

Companhias = um jeito legal de dizer 'prostituta'. E não estamos falando apenas de prostitutas também. Nossos acompanhantes masculinos faziam mais dinheiro do que nossas mulheres.

Mesmo assim, Aro está se mudando para o território do meu pai, abrindo uma nova boate na frente da Twilight, chamada Volterra. Ele está atraindo os clientes do meu pai com preços mais baratos e mais 'vantagens'. Aro também fez várias ameaças contra o meu pai, nossa família e à mim, especificamente.

Estou sob vigilância vinte e quatro horas.

Se estou na faculdade, tenho um segurança comigo. Se estou fazendo compras, tenho um segurança comigo. Se estou no SPA, depilando minha buceta, tenho um segurança comigo. Se saio para uma balada…

Oh, espera. Não posso fazer isso. O papai não vai deixar.

 _Muito perigoso._

Você vê meu ponto?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **BPOV**

Agora, eu entendo a preocupação do meu papai com meu bem-estar. Eu realmente entendo. No entanto, você acha que ele criou uma frouxa? Sou uma atiradora apurada para caralho. Tive aulas de karatê desde antes de eu conseguir andar e sou uma faixa preta. Eu sei, no mínimo, uma centena de jeitos diferentes de matar um cara.

Mas meu pai vai me deixar sair para ir na balada com Angie? Ficar bêbada com minhas amigas? Encontrar algum gostoso e fodê-lo?

Inferno, não.

Eu juro, minha vagina tem teias de aranha nela pela falta de uso.

Meu vibrador está trabalhando demais.

Fazem cerca de dois meses desde que tive um pouco do bom pau. Infelizmente, isso foi Riley. Meu ex. Bem, meio ex. Nosso arranjo era mais como uma situação de amigos com benefícios. Se um de nós estava excitado, nós fodíamos. Nós fodíamos muito. Deixe-me te contar, Riley era fodidamente incrível na cama. A língua dele… PORRA! Mas, eu tinha uma regra. Não olhe para Renata Volturi, a prostituta do inferno. Obviamente, Riley teve um tempo difícil seguindo essa regra. Quando o encontrei beijando Renata agressivamente, eu contei para o Jacob, meu segurança e como expliquei para Angie, que quebrou os dois polegares de Riley.

Angie e eu voltamos da nossa viagem de compras muito bem sucedida. Eu estava guardando minhas roupas no walk-in closet* gigantesco. Angie estava sentada na minha cama, folheando uma revista. "Eu queria que você pudesse sair comigo, Bella! Nós vamos para essa nova boate, chamada Verdant. Tem um monte de caras bonitos lá."

 _ ***Walk-in**_ _é um tipo de closet que você entra nele, como se fosse um cômodo._

"Meu pai iria enlouquecer se eu tentasse sair, Angie. Aro mandou tantas cartas e entre outros 'avisos' que o papai está muito assustado," franzi o cenho. "Além disso, tenho alguma redação fodidamente estúpida de Literatura Inglesa que preciso escrever."

"Vai se foder, Bella," Angie bufou. "Desde quando você faz a sua própria fodida tarefa? Faça com que o Seth escreva para você. Ele está encarregado por você durante essa aula."

"Seth é mais burro que uma caixa de pedras, Angie. Meus Jimmy Choos tem mais inteligência que Seth Clearwater," eu disse com cara-de-pau.

"Você saber que quer ir, Bella. Você quer sair e usar aquele vestido incrível que acabou de comprar. Você quer que algum gostoso te leve para casa e rasgue esse vestido do seu corpo e te foda domingo a sábado," Angie ronronou.

"Porra, Angie!" Eu cuspo. "Você está fazendo com que seja muito, _muito_ difícil dizer não."

"Você quer se foder com o King Dong de novo? Ou quer a coisa verdadeira?" Angie perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim. "Sentir alguém se movendo dentro de você, te preenchendo com seu pau. Hmmmm, me fazendo querer um pouco."

"CHEGA! Jesus! Você jogou totalmente o cartão da excitação, Angie," eu ri, lhe atirando um olhar feio.

"Você vem?" Ela perguntou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, vadia. De mais formas que duas," eu disse. "Agora, me ajude com o meu cabelo."

* * *

 _ **N/T:** Como ontem não consegui postar por causa da correria do dia, então hoje já postei dois capítulos de uma vez..._

 _Espero que estejam gostando da Bella e não esqueçam de comentar (se tiver 10 comentários ainda hoje, posto capítulo novo)._

 _Beijos, Gui._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Droga, Bella, eu devia ter comprado esse vestido," Angie disse enquanto encarava minha roupa. Era um vestido frente-única preto que revelava uma quantidade razoável do meu peito. A saia era perigosamente curta. Estávamos na fila para entrar na Verdant, uma nova boate no coração do centro da cidade de Seattle. "Seus peitos parecem fodidamente quentes. Eu te pegaria."

"Você pegou. Lembra do seu aniversário de vinte e um anos?" Ri sarcasticamente. "Nós nos pegamos como adolescentes excitadas, com alguns apertos nos peitos."

"Eu não lembro disso," Angie disse, girando seus dedos no seu longo cabelo castanho.

"Isso é porque você estava chapada, Angie," eu disse, encaixando meu braço com o dela. "Sua prerrogativa por ter feito vinte e um anos, docinho." Chegamos na frente da fila. O segurança nos avaliou, olhando maliciosamente para os nossos corpos. Angie era mais conservadora que eu e lhe deu um olhar tímida. Eu apenas inclinei meu quadril, franzi meus lábios e apertei meus seios juntos para entrar de graça.

Funcionou.

Angie e eu entramos na boate, andando com passos largos até o bar e pedindo alguma bebida. Tomamos alguns shots antes de irmos para a pista de dança. Alguma música dubstep _ *****_ estava tocando, fazendo a pista de dança se mover como um organismo vivo. Angie e algumas das nossas amigas, Jessica, Lauren e Maria, começamos a dançar sedutoramente umas com as outras. Jessica, Angie e eu fomos para as mesmas escolas e éramos, essencialmente, família. As mães de Angie e Jessica eram irmãs da minha mãe. Eu conhecia Lauren da faculdade; ela era uma das minhas irmãs de irmandade. _Não que eu tenha participado da irmandade_. Maria era uma amiga de Jessica, da faculdade dela.

 _ ***Dubstep**_ _é um estilo de música eletrônica._

Enquanto dançamos, alguns caras nos assistiam. Meu palpite era que eles esperavam que a gente começasse a lamber as bucetas umas das outras na pista de dança. É altamente improvável, garotos. Eu já beijei uma garota e não gostei. _Desculpa, Katy Perry, protetor labial de cereja não é minha coisa. Pau é._ Alguns caras corajosos desciam até o nosso grupinho. Um cara baixo e cabeludo envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, dançando com seu pauzinho na minha bunda.

Eu não queria ele. Ele tinha cheiro de Old Spice e me lembrava do meu tio John, o 'pai' de Emmett. Agora, no bar, havia um alto, sexy bebendo água com cabelo avermelhado.

Hmmmm, ele provavelmente seria divertido na cama.

Ele estava todo de preto. Seu cabelo era desgrenhado de forma sexy. Parecia que alguém correu seus dedos nele enquanto ele a fodia. Seu nariz era reto. Seus lábios eram rosados e cheios, implorando para ser beijado. Suas sobrancelhas eram grossas, mas arrumadas, ao contrário de seu rosto. Em suas bochechas havia uma barba atraente de vários dias que provavelmente seria tão incrível de sentir entre minhas pernas enquanto ele lambia minha buceta.

"Okay, Hobbit," cuspi, girando para longe do meu amigo parecido com troll. "Pare de trepar na minha bunda."

"Fala sério, boneca," ele disse, balançando seus quadris pateticamente. "Você é gostosa e nós faríamos ótimos bebês juntos."

"Sim, não é uma frase legal para usar numa boate quando você quer ser fodido," eu disse, apertando meus lábios. "Tenho vinte e um anos, então não estou pronta para ser uma mamãe. Vá para a sala do bingo, velhote, ache uma esposa lá para você."

"Vadia!" Hobbit rosnou. Ele agarrou meu pulso. Virei seu braço facilmente, empurrando para a multidão. Como o Mar Vermelho, se partiu e ele caiu em seu rosto.

"Toque-me de novo, babaca, e não hesitarei em quebrar algo," eu silvei. Saí pisoteando da pista de dança, puta como o inferno por algum cara nojento sentir que estava tudo bem me tocar daquele jeito. Indo com passos largos até o bar, eu bati com força uma nota de cem dólares. "Tequila. Patron, se você tiver," eu exigi do barman bonito. "Que seja uma dupla."

"Uma bebida alcóolica terrivelmente forte para uma garotinha," uma voz de veludo disse.

"Não sou uma garotinha," eu disse, me virando em direção à voz. Ela veio do homem sexy com cabelo desgrenhado.

"Posso ver isso," ele sorriu maliciosamente, me dando um olhar lento e avaliador.

"Você quer mais prova?" Eu ronronei, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios, colocando meu braço em seu antebraço musculoso. Ele estremeceu quando o toquei e molhou seus lábios com sua língua rosada. Foquei minha atenção em seus olhos; eles eram vibrantemente verdes. Eles escureceram levemente antes de clarearem.

"Provavelmente não, _little one*_ ," ele suspirou. Ele levantou minha mão de seu braço e beijou os nós dos meus dedos. Depois, ele entregou meu dinheiro de volta, pagando o barman. "É por minha conta." Com uma piscadela, ele me deixou, confusa e querendo mais do estranho sexy.

 _ ***Little one**_ _pode ser traduzido como 'pequena'._

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Sumi, mas estou de volta! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Amanhã já postarei outros :) Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários. _

_Beijos, Gui._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A boate provou ser infrutífera. Eu estava obcecada. _OBCECADA_ pelo estranho sexy com a voz de veludo. Ninguém podia ser comparado a ele. Então, fui embora mais cedo para ter um tempo de qualidade com King Dong. _Eu preciso tão fodidamente fazer sexo_.

Mas até mesmo isso não aconteceu.

Quando entrei pela porta, fui acolhida por um Charlie chateado e com rosto vermelho.

Droga.

"Onde diabos você estava?" Charlie estalou.

"Saindo," respondi, dando-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

"Sem merda, Isabella. Onde?"

"Essa boate, Verdant," respondi, andando até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água. "Angie e eu fomos fazer compras e compramos esses vestidos muito bonitos…"

"Isabella Marie del Cigno," Charlie rosnou. "Porra, _baby girl_ , você não pode sair sem proteção! Quem estava com você?"

"Angie, Jessica, Lauren e Maria," respondi.

"Segurança. Qual segurança?"

"Nenhum?" Eu disse, fazendo soar mais como uma pergunta.

Charlie começou a divagar em italiano, xingando sob sua respiração antes de se virar para me encarar. Sua pele estava corada e a veia de seu pescoço pulsando. "Bella, existe uma ameaça muito real para você. Aro está comprometido e determinado a nos exterminar. A família del Cigno pode acabar num ataque. Você lembra do LJ? O irmão mais velho de Emmett?"

"Sim."

"Tiro na cabeça," Charlie disse maçantemente.

"Quando? Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Três dias atrás, Isabella. Gregorio? O primo da Jessica? Ele se foi, também. Encontrado afogado em sua piscina," Charlie disse com raiva, passando suas mãos pelo seu cabelo castanho. "Estou começando a pensar que sua mãe, que Deus a tenha, não morreu de causas naturais. Talvez Aro começou a farra de morte dele com ela." Ele apertou seu nariz e respirou profundamente. "Eu sei que você quer sair, se divertir com suas garotas, conhecer garotos e participar das festas da faculdade. Até que essa situação esteja neutralizada, você não pode."

"Isso não é justo, papai. Não posso sempre ter alguém comigo?"

"É para ser o Jacob ou o Seth. Engraçado? Nenhum deles sabia que você ia sair," Charlie olhou furiosamente. "Bella, eu não posso… não posso te perder. Você é minha baby girl. Minha única filha." Dou-lhe um olhar conhecedor. "Você sabe o que quero dizer, Bella. Não saia dessa casa a não ser que Seth ou Jacob estejam com você. Inferno, eu ficaria feliz se Emmett saísse com você também. Além disso, sempre carregue seu celular e sua arma. Entendeu?"

"Papai, a arma nem sempre cabe na minha bolsa," eu choraminguei, levantando minha clutch vermelha minúscula.

"Que pena do caralho. Se você quer morrer, vou te enterrar com a maldita clutch," Charlie rosnou.

"Você pode, pelo menos, me dar um daqueles coldres de perna _ *****_?" Eu persuadi, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Por favor, papai?"

 _ ***Coldre de perna**_ _é um suporte para arma que fica situado na coxa._

"Posso imaginar quando você estiver prestes a foder um cara, Bella. Ele ficaria muito assustado," ele bufou. Então, sua expressão ficou sensata. "Ou desencorajado. Você terá uma pela manhã, _baby gir_ l."

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Olá! Mais um capítulo postado... vou tentar atualizar diariamente para vocês, já que os capítulos são bem curtos. O que acharam? Não esqueçam de comentar._

 _Beijos, Gui._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Como prometido, meu pai tinha um coldre de perna e uma arma novinha para colocar nele. Quando fui para a aula no resto da semana, vesti uma saia, apenas para que eu pudesse usar meu novo coldre de perna. _Apenas uma princesa da máfia poderia usar uma arma como acessório. Armas, as jóias do futuro._

Além de levar uma bronca do meu pai, Jacob Black e Seth Clearwater, meus seguranças, me repreenderam. Eu prometi nunca mais sair sem qualquer proteção. Blah. Blah. Blah. No entanto, eu os fiz prometer que não matassem meu charme quando tratava de garotos. Quando você tem dois trambolhos nativos americanos perambulando com você, os caras tendem a fugir. É verdade que eles são benéficos. Às vezes.

Caso em questão: Riley.

Na maioria das vezes, eles são um estorvo.

Um estorvo quente, mas todavia um estorvo.

Eu mencionei para você que ambos os caras tem músculos bem definidos e são quentes como o inferno? Jacob e eu, nós fodíamos até que ele começou a namorar a irmã de Seth, Leah. Leah foi rápida em restringir as palmadas e diversão comigo por algumas razões. Razão número um, Jacob é aproximadamente sete anos mais velho que eu. Razão número dois, Leah me odeia. Ela acha que sou uma vadia. Razão número três, ela é a advogada do meu pai e assegura muito bem que meu pai não vá para a cadeia. Eu precisava ser legal com a mocinha malvada. Então, eu parei de sentar no pau de Jacob.

Tentei flertar com o Seth, mas ele é mais burro que uma caixa de pedras e é muito gay.

Sério, eu preciso transar. Onde está meu estranho obscuro e misterioso? Ele tem sido o alimento para o meu tempo com King Dong.

Seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

Seu queixo levemente coberto pela barba de vários dias.

Sua pele clara.

Seu cabelo avermelhado de sexo.

Seu corpo definido, ágil e alto.

Seus lábios cheios e língua rosada, me dando prazer incalculável enquanto chupava meus seios e beliscava meu clitóris.

Seus dedos compridos, se enrolando bem enquanto ele me fodia com os dedos, me fazendo esguichar minha liberação toda sobre ele.

Seu pau… é provavelmente comprido e grosso, me fazendo gozar assim que ele entrasse em mim.

Sua bunda enquanto ele investia aceleradamente no meu corpo, me fodendo até o esquecimento.

Maldito seja, preciso de uma nova calcinha.

Onde está o King Dong?

"Bella!" meu pai chamou.

"Merda," gemi enquanto me mexia na minha cama. "Eu realmente preciso comprar minha própria casa." Meu pai irrompeu no meu quarto, onde eu cobria meu corpo escassamente vestido com meu edredom. "Cara! Bata! Eu podia estar nua!"

"Eu te chamei," Charlie argumentou. "De qualquer jeito, estou indo para a boate hoje à noite. Irei me encontrar com um novo associado em potencial para substituir LJ. Emmett o encontrou no trabalho há algumas semanas atrás. Esse cara está procurando por trabalho e pelo que Emmett me contou, ele seria perfeito para o nosso pequeno negócio."

"Você tem certeza disso? Você não quer ter algum espião em meio a nós," eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Equipe do Aro, os policiais, os agentes federais?"

"Emmett é um bom juiz de caráter. Foi ele quem encontrou Jacob, Seth e Leah, lembra?" Charlie disse com um riso sarcástico. "Eu não estaria em casa até de madrugada."

"Você sabe o nome desse cara?" Pressionei. "Pai, tenho um sentimento ruim sobre isso."

"Bella, vou apenas me encontrar com ele. Se eu gostar dele, então discutiremos o emprego dele. Se eu tiver um sentimento ruim em relação à ele, ele está morto," Charlie me acalmou, sentando na minha cama. "Seu velho não sobreviveu tempo tempo por ser um bobo."

"Ok," eu disse enquanto o abraçava. "Sério, no entanto, qual o nome dele?"

"Edward."

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Parece que o Edward entrará em cena de verdade... O que estão achando? Não deixem de comentar, isso me incentiva a traduzir e postar novos capítulos para vocês._

 _Beijos, Gui._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dizer que eu estava nervosa enquanto meu pai estava na boate era uma sutileza. Ele não chegou em casa até bem depois das quatro da manhã. Baseado em seu comportamento, ele estava bêbado e levemente drogado. Sem mencionar, o amarrotado de batom em seus lábios. _Meu pai conseguiu algo antes de mim?! Cara!_

"Onde você esteve, jovenzinho?" Perguntei, cruzando meus braços. "São quatro e quinze da manhã, papai!"

"Jesus!" Ele vociferou, inclinando-se contra o balcão na cozinha. "Você me deu um ataque cardíaco do caralho, _baby girl_."

"Isso é porque eu estava tendo um ataque cardíaco enquanto você estava se encontrando com o 'Edward' ilusório," eu disse, revirando meus olhos. "Cuspa."

"Não sou uma das suas amigas, Isabella. Eu não tenho que falar," Charlie disse enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água da geladeira.

"Papai!" Choraminguei. _Deus, eu soei muito como uma menininha. Cresça, Bella._ "O cara está contratado, ou o que?"

"Ainda não," Charlie disse enquanto pulava num pé só para cima do balcão. "Ele está no 'período de experiência' agora. Ele vai ajudar Emmett e sua equipe com o último carregamento de armamento. James e seus brutamontes pediram algumas armas bem pesadas. Emmett, Edward e a equipe vão lidar com a entrega. Se ele for discreto e conseguir a aprovação de Emmett, ele será permanentemente adicionado à equipe dele."

"Eu irei conhecê-lo um dia?" Perguntei.

"É possível, mas improvável. Edward é um pouco inexperiente, mas sabe como lidar com uma arma. Nós fomos para o campo de tiro embaixo da boate. Ele tem um dead eye _ *****_ ," Charlie riu. "Se ele não fosse trabalhar com o Emmett, eu iria querê-lo na minha equipe de segurança privada."

 _ ***Dead eye**_ _é uma expressão usada para um atirador muito preciso, que normalmente nunca erra._

"Bem, Jared está ficando meio velho," eu disse com um riso sarcástico. "Você pode atualizar o exemplar."

Charlie revirou seus olhos e finalizou sua água. "Estou exausto. Tive diversão demais para um homem velho." Ele andou até mim, beijando minha bochecha. "Te amo, _baby girl_. Não me acorde antes das quatro da tarde."

"Boa noite, papai."

Um semana depois, Edward tinha passado no 'teste' e não estava mais no período de experiência. Ele foi contratado permanentemente para trabalhar com a equipe de Emmett. Eu ainda estava cautelosa desse cara. Algo sobre como ele foi envolvido na organização era suspeito. Decidi falar com Emmett e lhe perguntar sua opinião sobre esse cara, Edward.

Pulei para dentro do meu carro, um Audi R8 conversível preto, junto com Seth, e dirigi para encontrar Emmett para almoçar. Eu precisava de algum conhecimento sobre Edward. Ele era confiável como meu pai disse? Ou ele era um espião?

Estacionei o carro no estacionamento do outro lado da rua do nosso restaurante italiano favorito, La Rustica. Emmett estava me esperando, conversando com Dominic, o dono. "Emmett," eu sorri. Ele sorriu em resposta, me envolvendo num abraço afetuoso, beijando minhas bochechas. "Você está ficando muito magro, primo? Sua mãe está te dando alimento suficiente?"

"É claro que ela está," ele disse rindo entredentes. "Você está sumindo também, _bambina_ _ *****_. Vamos comer um bom rango do Dominic e sua equipe. Qual é o especial, cara?"

 _ ***Bambina**_ _significa menina em italiano._

"Bruschetta al Salmonaccio _ *****_ , Ostriche al Forno _ ******_ e creme brulée de chocolate _ *******_." Dominic disse, esfregando sua barriga gordinha.

 _ ***Bruschetta al Salmonaccio**_ _é uma entrada italiana de bruschetta com salmão curado no azeite de oliva, limão, sementes de mostarda amassada entre pedras de moinho e alho. Retire os espaços: www (ponto) yelp (ponto) com/ menu/ la- rustica- seattle/ item/ al- salmonaccio_

 _ ****Ostriche al Forno**_ _é um prato italiano, composto por ostra assada com espinafre e queijo marscapone. Retire os espaços: www (ponto) yelp (ponto) com/ menu/ la- rustica- seattle/ item/ ostriche- al- forno_

 _ *****Creme brulée**_ _é uma sobremesa tradicional francesa feita com leite e/ou creme de leite, gemas, açúcar e baunilha._

"Podemos pedir dois desses, Dominic?" Emmett perguntou enquanto me conduzia até uma mesa próxima a janela. "E o que o Seth quiser, também."

"É claro," Dominic disse enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

Seth sentou no bar enquanto Emmett e eu ficávamos confortáveis em nossa mesa. Emmett pediu uma garrafa de Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio. Um dos garçons abriu nosso vinho, servindo-o nas taças de vinho antes nos deixar com a nossa conversa.

"Então, _bambina_ , do que se trata esse encontro para almoçar?" Emmett perguntou, sacudindo seus dedos. "Você quer fazer outra festa surpresa para o tio Charlie?"

"Deus, não. Aprendi minha lição com o aniversário de cinquenta anos dele," eu disse impassível. "Eu queria ver como você está com o trabalho? Tudo está bem?"

"Está ótimo!" Emmett disse, me dando um sorriso jovial. "Os negócios estão florescendo e as coisas não podiam estar melhores, nos fins dos negócios. Vida pessoal? Meio que uma droga, mas o que você pode fazer?"

"Papai me contou sobre um novo cara," eu disse, brincando nervosamente com minha taça de vinho. Olhei para Emmett, sondando seus olhos castanhos. "Você confia nele? Confia no cara novo?"

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Boa tarde! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que mostra um pouco mais da relação da Bella com o Emmett... será que ele confia no cara novo? Deixem suas reviews, não sejam leitoras fantasmas!_

 _Beijos, Gui._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

"Eu confio em Edward?" Emmett perguntou, piscando seus olhos.

"Sim, Emmett. Algo nele apenas me deixa inquieta," eu disse, estreitando meus olhos para o meu primo. "O papai foi muito crítico quando perguntei sobre a reunião dele com Edward há algumas semanas atrás. Ele apenas disse que tinha uma missão experimental. Depois disso, ele está dentro. Parece terrivelmente rápido."

"Você tem assistido muita televisão, Bella," Emmett falou rindo sarcasticamente. "Edward é um cara ótimo. Ele é o tipo de cara de grande valia e confiança. Ele teve uma vida turbulenta. A mãe dele foi assassinada pelo pai dele e ele, na verdade, matou o pai em retaliação com 14 anos."

"Então, ele é o ápice da bondade," eu disse impassível.

"O pai dele era um bêbado que batia na mãe dele e nele por diversão, Bella. As surras que Edward descreveu eram brutais e não o culpo pelo que ele fez. Edward é agressivo? Sim, mas eu gostaria que ele me protegesse," Emmett explicou. "Ele vai nos ajudar essa noite com outra entrega para a equipe de James."

"Mais armas?"

"Não. Drogas dessa vez," Emmett disse. "Seu pai também vai ajudar. É uma grande entrega."

"O que?!"

"Relaxe, _bambina_ , tio Charlie estará protegido. Jacob está vindo e eu também estarei na segurança privada de seu pai," Emmett confortou, afagando minha mão. Eu não estava confortada. Eu odiava quando o papai ia em operações como essas. Pelo menos, ele estaria na cidade. Quando ele fazia essa merda em San Francisco ou em Portland, me assustava ainda mais. "Além disso, Billy, o pai de Jacob vai nos ajudar nessa operação também. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Tarde demais, Emmett," eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "De qualquer jeito, me distraia. Me dê detalhes sobre Edward. Como ele se parece? Tatuagens? Sobrenome? Merdas assim." O garçom veio e entregou nossa entrada. Emmett pegou a maior parte dela enquanto eu roubava algumas mordidas.

"Ok, então o sobrenome de Edward é Masen. Ele tem 1,87m com cabelo amarronzado/avermelhado/acobreado. Os olhos dele são verdes e ele é definido. Ele tem uma tatuagem. Está no antebraço dele. É o brasão da família do avô dele ou alguma merda como essa. Agora, ele tem uma boca suja. Ele se encaixa conosco facilmente por como ele fala. Originalmente, ele nasceu em Chicago, mas se mudou para cá uma vez que fez dezoito anos para ter um novo começo," Emmett explicou, enfiando a comida na sua boca.

"Quantos anos ele tem agora?"

"Vinte e seis. Vai fazer vinte e sete em junho," Emmett respondeu. " _Bambina_ , ele é confiável. Ele é um trabalhador árduo e porra, ele é incrível com uma arma. Nunca vi um alvo como o dele quando ele demonstrou seus talentos de tiro."

"Você tem uma queda por esse cara?" Provoquei enquanto afastava meu prato de bruschetta. O garçom o limpou e colocou meu pedido de ostras com molho de queijo.

"Eu não tenho uma queda por homem, Isabella," Emmett ralhou. "Eu apenas o respeito. Acho que ele pode ir longe na nossa organização." Ele acenou para o garçom e sua refeição foi entregue também. "Como está a escola? Você ainda está tirando um diploma?"

"Ainda estou na escola, tirando um diploma em Literatura Inglesa," eu disse. "Tenho as provas finais se aproximando em algumas semanas. Então, estarei focada em muitos papéis e projetos. Yay!" Fiz um gesto um pouco sarcástico antes de tomar outro gole de vinho.

"Você vai se sair impressionante, _bambina_ ," Emmett reconfortou.

"Não tenho dúvidas de que vou chutar bundas, mas isso significa que terei que trabalhar," resmunguei.

"De todos nós na família, Bella, você é a mais inteligente. Merda, você podia provavelmente sair dos negócios e fazer algo real de si mesma," Emmett suspirou.

"Você não gosta disso?" Perguntei, chocada pela sua admissão.

"O dinheiro é bom e eu amo trabalhar com a minha família, mas a violência está chegando em mim, _bambina_ ," Emmett murmurou. "Os incompetentes do Aro estão ficando cada vez mais atrevidos. É apenas uma questão de tempo antes que alguém se machuque. Alguém próximo, sabe?" Ele esfregou seu rosto, afastando sua refeição. "Estou provavelmente reagindo de forma exagerada. Obviamente não está ajudando com seu receio em relação à missão de hoje à noite e por seu pai estar lá."

"Não," eu disse, olhando para o meu primo. "Emmett, você fodidamente me prometa que nada vai acontecer com o papai. Entendeu?"

"Eu prometo, _bambina_ ," ele jurou.

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Bom dia, amores! Parece que voltamos com atualizações por aqui também e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Será que o Edward é confiável? _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Quando cheguei em casa do meu almoço com Emmett, andei pesadamente até o escritório do meu pai. Ele estava no telefone com um dos comparsas de James, finalizando os detalhes em relação à entrega dessa noite. Eu perambulei, batendo meu pé impacientemente enquanto ele finalizava sua ligação. Ele desligou, refletindo minha pose levemente adolescente e infantil. Bufando, deixei a pose para lá e me esquivei até o sofá em seu escritório. "Estou tão fodidamente chateada com você, papai. Uma operação? Sério?"

"James precisa se encontrar comigo, baby girl," Charlie disse, os olhos castanhos profundos suavizando. "Eu não iria se ele não tivesse pedido para me encontrar tão explicitamente."

"Há algo errado com isso, papai," eu disse, meu coração palpitando no meu peito. "Ele já pediu por um encontro assim antes?"

"Várias vezes," ele respondeu, sentando ao meu lado. Ele correu sua mão através do meu longo cabelo castanho. "Baby girl, você se preocupa como sua mãe. Ela também odiava quando eu fazia isso."

"É porque nós podíamos ter te perdido, papai," fiz beicinho, lágrimas enchendo meus próprios olhos castanhos. "Eu já perdi um pai dos meus pais. Eu não quero perder o outro. Não estou pronta para fazer isso."

"Quem disse que você está fazendo isso?" Charlie perguntou, seus olhos num acesso de raiva. "Isabella Marie del Cigno, você está indo para a faculdade para tirar um diploma e fazer algo de si mesma. Você tem um coração bom demais para lidar com os negócios. Sim, você pode cuidar de si mesma, mas já vi muitos homens morrerem. Eu não quero isso para a minha baby girl."

"Quem vai assumir quando você for morto? Emmett?" Eu estalei. "Seu filho mais velho?"

"Isabella," Charlie castigou.

"Guarde isso, papai. Eu sei você traiu a mamãe fodendo por aí. Inferno, desde que ela morreu você não o manteve em suas calças por mais do que alguns dias. Você cuida de Emmett como cuida de mim. Conte-me a verdade do caralho."

"Tudo bem! Emmett é meu filho ilegítimo. Eu dormi com a mãe de Emmett uma vez enquanto ela e John estava 'dando um tempo'. Ela ficou grávida. Eu acho que o John sabia, mas nunca disse alguma coisa uma vez que eu podia, literalmente, ter tirado-o da organização. Garanti que a família dele fosse bem cuidada. Além disso, no papel, Emmett irá assumir no evento da minha morte. Ele sabe disso. Eu também desconfio que Emmett sabe que é meu filho, mas eu sempre serei o 'tio Charlie'," ele explicou. Charlie envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e segurou meu rosto com as mãos em forma de concha, fazendo-me olhar para ele nos olhos. "Emmett pode ser meu filho, mas você é a primeira pelo que eu sei. A mãe de Emmett não me contou sobre o nosso 'oops' até que vi que Emmett tinha olhos castanhos e meu nariz infeliz. Você é minha baby girl e a mais importante para mim. Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu sei que não te digo muito, mas eu amo."

"Eu te amo também, papai. Você tem que me prometer estar seguro, no entanto. Se você voltar e tiver um cabelo na sua cabeça fora do lugar, você estará implorando para Aro vir chutar sua bunda," eu disse.

"Sim, senhorita," ele riu entredentes, beijando minha bochecha.

Nós comemos o jantar e passamos tempo juntos enquanto eu trabalhava numa tarefa para a minha aula de negócios, traçando um negócio bem sucedido. Ironicamente, eu estava usando Twilight como o negócio modelo, exceto as atividades ilegais. A boate em si era bastante lucrativa. Nós podíamos viver facilmente com os lucros da boate. Não de forma tão extravagante, mas era um bom dinheiro. No entanto, eu não estava realmente escrevendo minha tarefa. Eu ainda estava enlouquecendo pelo encontro do meu pai com James na entrega de suas drogas.

Quando ele ficou pronto para ir às nove, me senti doente. Vê-lo vestido com suas coisas pretas de 'mafioso' e colocando várias armas em seus bolsos, fazia meu coração vacilar contra minhas costelas e minha pele começar a suar frio. Charlie prometeu que estaria seguro, que não iria em lugar algum desacompanhado.

Às dez, Emmett pegou Charlie e eles foram embora para as docas onde a troca ia acontecer. Eu fiz Emmett me prometer, me jurar, que manteria meu pai seguro. Emmett me abraçou e me assegurou o máximo que podia.

Se eu apenas conseguisse acreditar nele...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Quando meu pai saiu, liguei para Angie. O pai dela era um dos caras na equipe de Emmett. Ela sabia sobre a operação dessa noite e estaria provavelmente uma pilha de nervos como eu. Ela veio para casa, usando seu pijama felpudo e segurando uma pelúcia usada. Você mal conseguia vê-lo, estava tão velho. O animal dela era uma chipmunk _ *****_ que ela segurava. O pai dela a chamava de chipmunk desde quando ela era um bebê, ela tinha as bochechas adoráveis de um chipmunk. Quando Angie entrou, eu a abracei. Ela fungou, agarrando a Chip, sua chipmunk.

 _ ***Chipmunk**_ _é um animal chamado tâmia, que é um tipo de esquilo. Como é um apelido, achei melhor deixar em inglês mesmo._

 _Eu sei, Angie. Acredite em mim, eu sei._

Nos abraçamos no sofá na sala de estar, assistindo alguns programas de TV aleatórios. Cerca de três da manhã, Angie perdeu a batalha contra o sono e apagou no sofá de couro. Eu não conseguia dormir. Invés disso, eu encontrei _O Poderoso Chefão_ por encomenda, assistindo o filme clássico da máfia.

Apenas antes das cinco, a garagem abriu. Eu conseguia ouvir a gritaria. Também ouvi o som distinto de choro. Balancei Angie para acordá-la. Levantamo-nos e esperamos na cozinha por quem quer que entrasse.

A porta abriu e a primeira pessoa que passou foi Emmett. O rosto dele estava respingando de sangue. Seus olhos castanhos estavam mortos e vazios.

Não! Papai?

Emmett deve ter me ouvido hiperventilando. "Bambina, não é o seu pai. Ele está bem," ele confortou.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntei histericamente.

"Bem atrás de mim," Emmett explicou. Só então a forma extenuada do meu pai entrou tropeçando na cozinha. Suas roupas pretas estavam em farrapos. Seu braço estava sangrando no ombro e ele parecia tão cansado.

"Papai!" Eu lamentei, correndo até ele. "Oh meu Deus, você tem que ir ao hospital. Isso pode precisar de pontos." Havia um corte de quinze centímetros em seu bíceps.

"Estou bem, baby girl," Charlie respondeu, me abraçando com seu braço bom. "Estou perfeitamente bem."

"Tio Charlie, você não está bem," Emmett discutiu. "Hoje à noite foi um ataque do caralho."

Os olhos de Angie arregalaram. "E o meu pai? Ele está bem?"

"Jared está bem, Angie. Ele foi cortado no braço por uma bala perdida. Sua mãe o levou ao médico para ele receber os pontos," Emmett explicou. "Mas, nós perdemos alguém."

"Porra!" Angie gritou. "Eu estou indo. Ligue se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Bella." Ela saiu em disparada da casa. Seu carro minúsculo guinchou para fora da rua até a casa do médico. O Doc era um médico ativo, mas ele cuidava de todos os nossos machucados contato que meu pai continuasse a pagá-lo generosamente. No porão do cara havia um mini hospital.

"Quem nós perdemos?" Perguntei após Angie ir embora.

"Estava escuro e úmido. Nós fomos encontrar James e sua gangue na doca," Charlie começou. "Os cumprimentos comuns foram trocados. James fez outro pedido, pedindo por uma entrega num prazo de dois dias. No entanto, o pedido era absurdo. Era como se ele estivesse equipando um exército. Eu disse a ele que precisava mais do que dois dias. Um pedido como esse, habitualmente, leva meses para adquirir. Eu disse isso para ele e James ficou muito fodidamente irritado.

"Então, usando o Bluetooth dele, ele murmurou algo. 'Ele está demitido, você está contratado… faça o seu melhor'," Charlie disse, franzindo a testa profundamente. "Tiro foram disparados e dois dos nossos caras caíram. James atacou Emmett, Jacob e eu antes de pular num bote veloz à espera. O cara novo, Edward, conseguiu nos ajudar até a nossa van à espera. No entanto, isso não foi antes de perdermos dois caras. Um era um cara quieto sem família. O outro era Billy Black, o pai de Jacob."

"Oh, não," franzi a testa.

"Enviei uma equipe de limpeza para recuperar os corpos para o enterro," Charlie explicou.

"Quem estava gritando lá fora?" Perguntei.

"Eu estava discutindo com o tio Charlie. Billy era o pai do seu segurança principal. Jacob era seu. Eu disse à ele que precisávamos de músculo para garantir a segurança dele. Eu me voluntariei para ser o segurança do seu pai. Jacob, obviamente, não vai trabalhar nas próximas semanas e você vai precisar de proteção também. Seu pai estava brigando comigo, querendo te enviar para a Itália. Então, Edward, que está esperando lá fora, será o seu novo segurança principal," Emmett disse, fazendo careta.

 _Vadia, disse o que?_

"Uma vez que você conhecê-lo, você achará que ele é ótimo," Emmett sorriu maliciosamente.

"Improvável," murmurei. "Itália está soando muito melhor."

Emmett revirou os olhos e saiu em disparada da cozinha. Ouvi duas vozes masculinas bem do lado de fora da porta da garagem. "Edward está aqui?"

"Bella, eu preciso da segurança extra. Emmett tem que empacotar o apartamento dele," Charlie explicou, segurando seu braço contra sua lateral. Rasguei a manga de sua camisa antes de eu começar a lavar seu ferimento. "Emmett ficará no apartamento do porão. Edward vai ficar na ala sul, mais perto de você."

"Não estou feliz com isso, papai," Eu disse enquanto cutucava o corte do meu pai. Ele silvou de dor. "Eu entendo. Estamos em perigo. Seth não é suficiente?"

"Não, Isabella," Charlie disse severamente. "Esse é um lembrete adorável do poder de Aro. Não consigo imaginar… qualquer coisa acontecendo com você, baby girl. Não brigue por isso. Por favor?"

Franzi meus lábios, me sentindo como uma completa pentelha. Meu pai podia ter morrido e estou preocupada com meu segurança? _Cresça, Bella_. "Tudo bem. Não vou brigar com você. Eu posso ter que instruir esse cara, mas não vou brigar com você."

A porta da cozinha abriu e Emmett estava falando, "... você vai ficar na ala sul da casa. É um doce arranjo. Minha prima vive lá e ela tem o melhor de tudo. Ela ficará mais do que acomodada."

"Não quero ser um incômodo," surgiu uma voz familiar.

 _Onde eu tinha ouvido essa voz antes?_

"Você não será, Edward. O tio Charlie confia implicitamente em você. Você salvou a vida dele," Emmett disse reverenciosamente. "Acabou com três idiotas do Aro com facilidade."

"Eu faria isso de novo," Edward riu.

"Vamos, por aqui," Emmett disse. Virando a quina, vi um tufo de cabelo marrom escuro/bronzeado. No entanto, os olhos me atraíram. Edward era meu estranho obscuro e sexy...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **EPOV**

Eu fui recrutado para trabalhar no FBI logo após que saí da faculdade. Você pode achar que não há nada incomum nisso. Aqui está a coisa, eu me formei na faculdade com a tenra idade dos vinte anos. Trabalhei como um agente, mas minha mente (memória perfeita) e minha visão me conduziram para a vida de um agente secreto.

Carlisle Cullen, meu chefe e pai adotivo, tinha lutado por mim para eu ingressar sua unidade desde que comecei a trabalhar para o departamento. Agora, o diretor estava desconfiado de eu trabalhar com Carlisle e que eu teria favoritismo evidente. Meu pai colocou um fim nisso.

Minha primeira operação secreta foi um esquema de drogas e quase fui morto após ser descoberto. Eu era meticuloso em cobrir todo os meus rastros, mas algum idiota ficou bravo por algo trivial à ponto de seguir até em 'casa' um dia e viu Carlisle no meu apartamento de merda, me dando o próximo conjunto de ordens. Atiraram em mim duas vezes antes que eu tive a chance de pegar minha arma. Uma vez que o fiz, todos os bandidinhos de droga não tinham uma chance. Manti o líder vivo.

Apenas um pouco vivo.

Ele come fora de uma cama de palha permanentemente.

Um ano e meio atrás, a unidade recebeu um dica de alguém no fundo do interior do Sindicato del Cigno. Era uma dica de alguém queria sair da organização. Nós recebemos informação sobre uma venda de drogas que ia acontecer em San Francisco. Antes de decidir enviar alguém para se infiltrar em uma das maiores organizações da máfia no país, nós queríamos ver se essa fonte era confiável.

Usando veículos secretos, dispositivos de escuta e todos os brinquedos no arsenal do FBI, nós instalamos um acampamento próximo de onde a venda de drogas estava acontecendo. De maneira previsível, o negócio acabou e nós tínhamos dez novos detidos que foram presos por comprar e usar drogas. Era uma vitória pequena, mas provou definitivamente o valor do nosso informante.

Após essa prisão, eu me infiltrei, usando meu nome verdadeiro, Edward Masen. Inferno, até mesmo usei minha história real quando me infiltrei. Eu era um marginal que matou seu pai porque ele tinha matado sua mãe e tentou me matar.

Quanto mais violenta minha vida, seria mais provável que os caras me aceitassem.

Naquele dia, Edward Cullen retornou para os recessos da minha mente e adotei a personalidade de Edward Masen, um bandido da máfia de baixo nível.

Uma máquina de matar.

Um homem numa missão.

Um homem que precisava acabar com o Sindicato del Cigno.

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Os capítulos em Mafia Princess têm POV intercalados, sendo 10 no BPOV e 10 no EPOV. _


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"Edward, eu sei que você está infiltrado, mas você tem ficado naquele apartamento porco há semanas," Alice, nossa especialista em armas disse. Eu tinha acabado de me encontrar com Carlisle, expressando minha frustração por não fazer contato com Charlie del Cigno. Nosso contato dentro da organização nos garantiu que uma posição abrirá relativamente rápido, mas eu estava ficando apreensivo. Eu estava sentado, encarando os ratos no meu apartamento.

Eu até mesmo lhes dei nomes: Bobo, Wrigley e Comiskey.

Eu realmente preciso de uma vida.

"Acontece que gosto do meu apartamento," eu disse, franzindo a testa de forma emburrada.

"Edward, está na parte mais merda da cidade e você tem ratos," Alice ralhou.

"Ratos?" Jasper, o namorado de Alice e nosso coordenador de inteligência, perguntou, seus olhos azuis de flor silvestre arregalados como um pires. "Você tem ratos aí?"

"Sim," respondi, bebericando meu café. "Eu dei nome para eles também. Eu sempre quis animais de estimação."

"Eu preciso tomar banho," Jasper disse enquanto levantou pulando da cadeira que estava sentado na sala de conferência. "Ratos?" Ele gritou e correu para fora da sala.

"Alice, seu namorado é um fraco," ri entredentes. "Se ele não tivesse um cérebro tão mecânico e tecnológico."

"Além disso, ele é ótimo com a língua," Alice ronronou.

"Não preciso saber disso," eu canto enquanto me sirvo outra xícara de café.

"Sério, Edward. Saia. Todos nós vamos para a Verdant hoje à noite. Eu sei que você não pode ser visto conosco, mas pode 'aparecer' e se divertir," Alice disse, colocando sua mão em meu braço. Eu pulei, saindo debaixo de seu toque gentil. "Desculpa, Edward. Eu esqueci que você não gosta de ser tocado."

"Está tudo bem," eu disse enquanto andei até a janela. Tentei me livrar do sentimento de nervosismo que se espalha pelo meu corpo por causa do toque inocente de Alice em meu braço.

Toque, de qualquer tipo, com exceção da dor, me assusta. Estou coberto de tatuagens porque elas me permitem ser tocado de um jeito que é aceitável. Quando eu fui levado no carro da polícia após ter assassinado meu pai, gritei por quase uma hora quando a policial, uma mulher gentil, tentou me abraçar. Eu só era experiente em dor. Era o que eu estava acostumado. Até mesmo treze anos depois, eu só conseguia tolerar abraços breves da minha mãe adotiva, Esme. Mesmo esses eram uma luta.

"Cullen, você realmente precisa ir ao psicólogo por causa desse problema de toque," Rose, nossa especialista em veículos e computadores, disse enquanto estalava em seu notebook. "Como você vai fazer sexo?"

"Cale a boca, Rose," eu cuspi. "Minha vida sexual não é da sua conta."

A verdade da questão é que eu não faço 'sexo'. Já estive com uma mulher e vamos apenas dizer que não acabou bem. Eu acabei tendo um flashback enquanto entrava no corpo dela e bem, eu não consegui terminar porque me tranquei num banheiro. Eu não conseguia lidar com os sentimentos que estava experimentando. Felizmente, era uma festa de bêbados da fraternidade e usei minha vergonha para espancar alguns babacas que estavam tentando machucar outra garota. Quebrei minha mão direita e meu rosto ficou coberto de ferimentos. Eu estava bem _com isso_. Mas qualquer outra forma de contato físico… me fazia entrar em flashbacks de um tempo no qual eu vivia com medo.

"Edward, eu concordo com Rose," Alice disse, deslizando entre eu e a janela. "Estou surpresa que Carlisle não tenha te forçado a ver alguém ou que você passou no exame psicológico."

"Aqueles não significam nada quando você tem minha mente ou minhas habilidades de tiro," eu disse de forma insossa. Suspirando, apertei meu nariz. "Após essa operação, vou conseguir ajuda. Estou _muito_ perto de conseguir entrar. Eu falei com esse cara, Emmett. Parece que ele pode me colocar dentro. Estou quase certo disso."

"Eu espero que sim, Edward. A forma que você vive não é saudável. Todo mundo precisa de toque," Alice disse tristemente, seus braços comichando para me abraçar. Invés disso, ela envolveu os braços ao redor de seu corpo, abraçando sua barriga. "Eu queria que eu pudesse isso com você, Edward. De todas as pessoas que conheço. Você é o que mais precisa disso."

"Obrigado, Ali," eu disse, amassando seu cabelo. Ela revirou os olhos e dançou até seu assento. Com um suspiro resignado, me virei para os meus colegas de trabalho e família adotiva. "Acho que vou me juntar à vocês na Verdant."

"Excelente," Alice irradiou alegria.

"Eu acho que você é um idiota por fazer isso, mas estou feliz que você está se juntando à nós," Rose disse. "Não seja pego."

"É melhor você sair conosco e não com seus ratos bizarros," Jasper estremeceu. "Ratos?! EWWWWWWWWWW!"

"E vocês acham que eu tenho problemas," eu disse com cara de pau.

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:** Bom dia, meus amores! Trouxe um presentinho para vocês: três capítulos de MP e espero que tenham gostado! Provavelmente, amanhã posto mais um e nessa semana também teremos atualização em TBP._

 _Beijos, não esqueçam de comentar!_


End file.
